


Gratitude

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Panic Attack, Pre-Canon, Promnis - Freeform, gladnoct if you squint reaalllyyy hard, paramedics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Ignis is overwhelmed and has a rare weekend off. He makes plans... that inevitably get derailed.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Gratitude

Ignis was stressed. Worse than stress, he felt like he was at his wits end. The king had him in every council meeting, helping with the war, and having him take care of Noctis as well. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but the king had mentioned that there was an envoy on the way to Lucis from Niflheim, which only compounded and added to his workload and stress.

Recently, Ignis had begun a relationship with Prompto, but now he had next to no time to talk to him outside of his official duties. It was already putting a strain on their relationship, but Prompto was endlessly patient. Thankfully, Prompto hadn’t decided that it wasn’t worth the effort. Thankfully, they both understood the situation.

That didn’t stop Ignis from stressing out and worrying. He had to tuck that stress and worry away for another day, to examine his emotions when he had time to cope. So he just carefully planned his schedule, carried on, and did what he could to keep going on through the hectic schedule. Between the short texts with Prompto and the long meetings with the king, for once Ignis was barely keeping up.

It wasn’t until the end of the week that King Regis asked him to take the weekend off. He had worked hard enough, and right now he needed to take care of himself. Ignis didn’t quite know what that entailed, but he sent Prompto a quick text letting him know that he was off. The response was a quick  _ see you soon _ , and Ignis didn’t bother to suppress a smile. 

Fastidiously, Ignis made his way back to his apartment and loosened his tie. He could finally relax, finally take the time to enjoy himself. Pursing his lips, he opted to turn on some soft music, take out a bottle of wine, and plan on a nice dinner between him and his boyfriend. Maybe he would even invite Noctis and Gladio over. It had been a while since they were all able to just enjoy themselves as a group.

With another quick text and confirmation to Prompto, Ignis reached out to Gladio and Noctis to invite them over. They were both excited for the evening party. Ignis got to work, rolling up his sleeves after taking off his suit jacket and started preparing a sumptuous array of snacks in place of dinner that were both delicious and nutritious. 

As he began to slice bread to make crostinis, Ignis felt a tingling sensation in his hands. He figured that perhaps he was just grabbing the knife too hard and readjusted, but it persisted. Ignis noticed that his breathing was getting more rapid, his heart was racing to the point of hurting, and he felt like he was faint. Trembling, Ignis dropped the knife and clutched at his chest. It hurt beyond anything he had ever felt before. 

Certain that he was having a heart attack, Ignis managed to grab his phone out of his pocket before he slumped onto the floor. The world was spinning, and he barely managed to dial Prompto’s number. It rang briefly.

“Hey Specs!” Prompto said excitedly. “I’m almost-”

“Help,” Ignis wheezed, trying to understand what he was feeling. His chest hurt so much. Was he dying? What was happening? He was too young to have a heart attack. “Hurry.”

“Ig?” Prompto asked, his tone immediately shifting to worry. “I-I-I’ll be right there! I’ll call an ambulance! Hang on!”

Ignis let out a soft moan before setting the phone on the ground. Vision blurring and the pain only persisting, he felt himself losing consciousness. Ignis struggled and tried his best to stay awake. Unable to focus, he felt the world around him slipping away.

~

Gladio had to be the one to burst down the door to Ignis’ apartment, but Prompto was the first one inside. The fastest of the three, he found Ignis on the floor of the kitchen, passed out with his breathing ragged. He checked Ignis’ pulse, noticed how his lips looked a little blue, and panic immediately set in.

“Did you call the paramedics?” Prompto asked as he looked Noctis. The prince confirmed, and Prompto turned back to Ignis. Terrified, he pulled out a phoenix down and used it to revive Ignis. The man came to, a bit of color returning to his lips. He still looked pale, like he had been through an horrible ordeal. “Ignis, can you hear me?”

“Prom…?” Ignis asked, looking at the blond with confusion and near delirium. “What happened?”

“You collapsed,” Gladio said. “The paramedics are on their way. What happened?”

“Chest hurts,” Ignis breathed. “I think it might… be a heart attack.”

“We’re here with you, Ig,” Noctis insisted. “Just hang on. The paramedics will be here soon.”

There was a knocking on the door, and Gladio immediately went to answer it. Prompto stayed by Ignis’ side while the paramedics were ushered in. He held onto Ignis’ hand, just telling him soothing nonsense until he could get the medical help he needed. Noctis stood behind him, offering the same words.

“Stand clear please,” a paramedic said as two of them came into the kitchen. Prompto recognized them as paramedics specifically reserved for the Crown, mostly from the emblem on their arms. Prompto didn’t want to stand back, but he had to so that they could do their work.

“I’m right here Ig,” Prompto said consolingly. “I’ll be right here.”

He stood back and watched them work, terrified that he was going to lose Ignis. When he looked at Gladio and Noctis, he could tell that they felt the same.

~

“We’re going to run an EKG,” the paramedic told Ignis. “Can you lift your shirt?”

Ignis felt weak, too weak to do much. His arms and legs were tingling still, and he looked to his friends desperately. He looked at Prompto with a desperate plea of apology. The last thing any of them needed was for him to be seriously hurt. They had to go through so much already. It wasn’t fair to put them through even more. Noctis was the prince, Gladio had to work hard as the Shield, and Prompto… Prompto had already been through so much. The last thing he needed was for his new boyfriend to be so hurt.

“I can do it,” Prompto suggested. He knelt down and gently touched Ignis’ face. Ignis looked at him, his expression pained. “I’m going to lift your shirt. It’ll be okay, Ig. I’m here. We’re here.”

Ignis nodded and let Prompto do what he needed to. His arms felt like they were seizing up, like he couldn’t really move well. Prompto lifted his shirt for him, exposing his perfectly chiseled abs. Even the paramedics looked momentarily impressed. Prompto sat by Ignis’ side, holding his hand while the paramedics attached the sticky nodules to his chest to get a good reading. Noctis held onto Gladio behind them, the Shield’s arms around the prince as they stared on in worry.

There was a moment of silence where they took a reading of his heart rate. A moment later something printed out from the machine, a reading of his heartbeat and activity. They looked at it and then took another reading. Ignis didn’t know if that was a good thing or bad thing. It was hard to focus, but when he focused on Prompto, Noctis, and Gladio, it was easy. Focusing on Prompto had never been an issue.

“What are your symptoms?” a paramedic asked finally as they took off the nodules now that the test was done.

Ignis described them and noticed that Prompto’s expression went from startled to concerned to saddened. Did he recognize the symptoms? If so, who in his family had suffered like this before? Why was he holding onto his hand even tighter now? Did that mean he was going to die?

“Well, your EKG is normal,” the paramedic said once Ignis was done. He took something out of his bag then wrote something down on a prescription pad. The paramedics for the Crown were typically doctors, able to show up at a moment’s notice, treat serious issues, and get royalty to the hospital or infirmary at the Citadel as needed. They were always indiscreet. “We suspect that you had a panic attack.”

“A panic attack?” Ignis asked worriedly. “That’s never happened before.”

“Have you been under a lot of abnormal stress lately?” the paramedic continued. “Working for the Crown can get stressful. Most members of the council have dealt with anxiety, depression, and other issues at some point.”

“It… It has been particularly stressful as of late,” Ignis considered. Was he just overreacting and having a panic attack? He felt so foolish, so embarrassed.

“Panic attacks, if severe enough, can mimic the symptoms of a heart attack,” the paramedic added. “You were right to call for help. Now take this, and have this prescription filled at the Citadel pharmacy.”

“What is it?” Ignis asked as they gave him two pills to take and the script. Prompto immediately took the script and handed it to Gladio, who nodded. He would take care of it.

“It’s to help you relax,” the paramedic informed him. “You need to take it easy this weekend. Let your friends contact whoever you need to so you can rest.”

“I have the weekend off.” Ignis looked at the pills and opted to take them. If a panic attack felt this bad, then there was no way he wanted to continue with this pain.

With a start, he realized why Prompto had squeezed his hand even tighter. Prompto had panic attacks from time to time. Usually he kept them to himself, finding a quiet place before it got worse. There were times that Prompto would have to take his rescue medication, and he suffered in silence every single time. If Prompto suffered like he felt now, he was truly struggling more than any of them knew. 

“I suggest you get comfortable for the weekend,” the paramedic replied. “Get that prescription filled, and take it easy. If the anxiety persists, it might be helpful to seek counseling.”

Ignis found it unnecessary, but he wasn’t going to blame the paramedic for it. “Thank you.”

The paramedics left, giving the four of them a chance to be alone. Ignis felt his body relaxing and his mind letting go of all the pain and worry he had. This was a dangerous thing to have when he had to focus, but he supposed that for now he could just relax. Dinner would have to wait.

“Let’s get you up and into bed, Ig,” Gladio said as he wrapped an arm around Ignis’ waist and pulled Ignis’ arm around his shoulders. Prompto got out of the way quickly, not saying much as he watched them in worry. 

“I much rather prefer the couch,” Ignis protested as Gladio helped him up. “Really. The medicine is making all the difference already.”

“Couch it is then,” Gladio agreed. He got him seated on the couch. Noctis covered his lap with a blanket, and Prompto sat next to him. “I’ll be back with the meds. If you need anything else, let me know.”

“How about some takeout?” Noctis offered. “That way Ignis doesn’t have to cook.”

“Good idea,” Gladio replied. “I’ll get all the goods. Just reach out if you need anything else.”

“No Cup Noodles!” Ignis called as Gladio walked towards the door.

“You can’t stop me!” Gladio called back before he closed the door. Ignis heard him laughing on the way out, and he couldn’t help but crack a smile. The medicine was really doing the trick. 

“How are you feeling, Specs?” Noctis asked him once Gladio was gone. He sat on the floor, between Prompto’s legs, looking at Ignis worriedly.

“Foolish,” Ignis replied honestly. “I could have sworn I was dying.”

“That’s how it feels,” Prompto said quietly. “The first one I had as a kid was really bad like that. It’ll get easier in time.”

“This has been a one time occurrence, I hope,” Ignis considered. “I can’t afford to have this happen all the time. Not when there’s much to be done.”

“C’mon Specs,” Noctis interjected. “We’re all human. If you have anxiety then it’s okay. Just let us know. We’ll be here to help you through it. You can share the load.”

“I’m here too,” Prompto offered quietly. He reached out and held Ignis’ hand tightly. “Let me be here for you.”

Ignis looked at Prompto and suddenly felt a wave of guilt course through him. Not only had Prompto learned to cope with such anxiety on his own, but they had just started dating and Ignis was already falling apart. It was such a selfish thing for him to show such weakness, and yet Prompto was only offering to help. 

“Prompto, my darling,” Ignis said as he reached his hand out and pressed his palm flat against his cheek. Prompto blushed bright red at the gesture. “You already worry so much. How can I burden you with my troubles on top of it?”

“Oh sure,” Noctis pouted petulantly. “Just ignore my help.”

There was a moment of silence, and Noctis opted to get up and walk away, taking the meaning well. Once they were alone, Noctis making it very apparent that he was in the bathroom with the water running to give them privacy, Ignis looked at Prompto curiously. His defenses were lowered, and he could see the concern in Prompto’s eyes but couldn’t determine the reason why.

“I was terrified that something happened,” Prompto said finally. “And then when they figured out it was a panic attack, it made me even more worried. Please don’t suffer in silence, Ig. I can help you. I am your boyfriend, right?”

“Of course you are,” Ignis replied immediately. He gripped Prompto’s hand in both of his. “I don’t wish to burden you anymore than necessary. You already have panic attacks as it is.”

“That’s just from my family life,” Prompto explained. He sighed ultimately. “You’re right, though. We need to be more open about everything. Both of us. Let me lessen your load when you need it. And you can do the same for me. How about it?”

“I suppose that isn’t such a bad idea,” Ignis considered. He looked at Prompto’s yearning expression. “I will be here for you, and I will be open about what I am going through. Without spilling Citadel secrets.”

“Oh darn,” Prompto said with that beautiful smile that Ignis loved. “I thought you were going to give me all the dirt on what’s going on.”

“Perhaps just a bit of dirt,” Ignis chuckled. He leaned in and kissed Prompto, a long and loving kiss that he had missed so much from how busy he had been. Murmuring against Prompto’s lips, he whispered to his lover and kept him close. “Thank you for coming to my rescue, my darling.”

Prompto blushed bright red once more, and Ignis noticed how the blond seemed to spiral into pleasant joy and desire whenever he called him  _ my darling _ . The blond didn’t get enough affirmations in his life. Ignis was only too pleased to give him any sort of comfort he needed. He supposed that Prompto just wanted to return the favor.

After another kiss, Prompto called out Noctis that it was okay to come out. Noctis settled down where he was previously, and thankfully the prince didn’t say anything. The relationship was new, and they were just getting their bearings. A moment alone was needed after an ordeal like this.

“I’m back,” Gladio said as he opened the door, carrying a bag of tagout food in one arm and a prescription bag in another. Ignis noticed that the armiger had extra Cup Noodles in it. He handed the prescription to Prompto, who looked over it.

“Hey it’s the same one I take!” Prompto exclaimed. “I’ll help you get used to it when you need it, alright Ig?”

“Thank you, Prompto,” Ignis replied. For now, though, they set the medication aside. Instead, they settled in as Gladio passed around the food. Turning on the television, they watched a terrible movie, all of them laughing at it and pointing out the mistakes.

Ignis felt worn out and tired from everything, but having his friends and boyfriend there made everything so much better. He didn’t know how he could do it alone. They were right. Prompto was right. Ignis would learn how to better rely on Prompto and his friends when he was stressed out. For now, though, he was just going to rest his head against Prompto’s shoulder and relax. 

After all, with his friends and boyfriend, Ignis was sure he could make it through anything. All he needed was to rely on them like they relied on him. As much as he hated feeling weak, he knew that he could be vulnerable and supported with them. 

Ignis had never felt more grateful for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this fic. I don't get to flex my Promnis side much (although that is subject to keep changing >.>). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
